Kurota Haruka Wiki
Welcome to the Kurota Haruka Wiki Kurota Haruka is a little known author whose work is frequently found on various publishing sites, such as FictionPress, FanFiction.net, and Archive of Our Own. He most often writes fiction centered around romance. Accounts So far, Haruka has created accounts for a variety of digital publication sites, including: FictionPress FanFiction.net Archive Of Our Own Taskey In addition, he maintains several social media accounts related to his writing(as well as his other interests), including: Facebook Tumblr Twitter Google+ Recently, Haruka has made a shift from using Facebook as his primary news outlet to Tumblr, where he plans to hold several events and projects in order to help grow his fanbase. Trivia * The name Kurota Haruka is of course an alias. Only Haruka's personal friends know of his actual identity. * His alias comes from a surprising source: a roleplay character he used during his early days of writing. It is of Japanese origin (as is the character), and means "distant black field". Oddly enough, Haruka is generally a female given name, but his choice to use it is a reference to the original character's personality (he tended to be a very closed off person, only confiding in a few friends). * So far, two references have been made to a person known as "Fray" in his writing. ** Once as an indirect reference in the form of Atarashi Ami's pet turtle, named "Hotsure" (the Japanese word for "fray". In the author's note explaining it, he cryptically stated "I have my reasons") ** Another as a direct message to them in the author's note after My Inability Is Beginning to Frustrate Me. Given the tone of the story, it is believed that Fray is a roleplayer Haruka met that disappeared shortly before it's publication. *Of the several stories Haruka has written, there are both original works and fanfiction for various anime fandoms. **His most popular story is Hopeless Souls, a short, 9-chapter Soul Eater fanfiction focusing on the SoMa pairing. ***As of 1/28/15 it has 30 reviews, 27 follows, 26 favorites, and 8,053 views on FanFiction.net ***On AO3, it has 9 kudos and 155 views. ****Hopeless Souls has only 4 chapters posted on AO3, a testament to Haruka's self-proclaimed laziness. * As a character, Haruka's appearance has varied greatly throughout his profile pictures. Originally, his hair was closer to a violet color, almost brown, but it quickly became the bright blue Haruka is now known for. However the length, style, and shade have varied dramatically since, ranging from a bright azure blue, to a darker "medium blue", as well as a turquoise color derived from his set of profile pictures featuring Mikaze Ai from Uta no Prince-sama. His most recent profile picture is a screencap from Nisekoi, featuring Ichijou Raku. The color of his eyes has changed a number of times as well, but they are most often blue as well. ** Haruka has even used a genderbent picture for a short time in support of his girlfriend at the time, who lost a bet and was forced to genderbend herself for a week. ** You can find all of Haruka's various profile pictures here. Category:Browse